1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchors or supports for electrical cables connected between a power source and mobile equipment, and more particularly, relates to such an anchor for underground use. These anchors or cable supports are intended to suspend or hold an electrical cable out of the way of such mobile equipment while at the same time enabling the equipment to be moved from place to place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of apparatus have been used in the prior art for supporting electrical cables to mobile equipment, including spring loaded devices, wheeled tracks, and even lighter than air balloons.
Since the electrical cables are connected with moveable equipment, it is important that means be provided for absorbing shocks as the equipment is moved from place to place. Devices for absorbing shock loads have ranged from the lighter than air balloon mentioned previously to old rubber tires secured to an anchor point and having the electrical cables tied thereto. Other devices have merely anchored the cable to an anchor point without any resilient connection whatsoever and accordingly, when a shock load does occur on the cable, the cable usually breaks.
The prior art devices with which applicant is familiar comprise several different devices, including those which have a resilient connection to an anchor point and those which do not. In all such devices, however, the cable is either subjected to large stresses because of knots tied therein or because of short support points and/or excessive time and effort is required in order to assemble and disassemble the cable support connection. Examples of prior art devices of which applicant is aware are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,653,840; 3,136,435; 3,905,711; and 4,071,124.